


After Party

by MASTERRAINBOW



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dicks, F/M, Fingering, They totaly fucked after that, Trans Character, banging on a table, cannon trans character, no bluejeans were harmed in the making of this fic, spoilers for ep. 64
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERRAINBOW/pseuds/MASTERRAINBOW
Summary: ‘Barry do you want to go talk somewhere for a while?’‘Yeah.’And they walked off hand in hand and they never really let go of one another.





	After Party

They were long gone before anyone bothered to look for them. Almost as soon as they took the bow and stepped off the stage they were gone hand in hand off to the conservatory besides the institute. Both of them laughing and smiling as they wandered further into the conservatory and into the evening. Barry’s performance this is a bit wrinkled and untucked while one of the straps on her dress was slipping down her shoulder. They trekked up the stairs Lup dragging Barry back up into their office, their place of practice where there are old violins and dusty pianos but the light coming from the windows shadowed the room just so.

    Barry and Lup turned to look at one another while Barry squeezed her hand before allowing his free hand to push the strap back up into shoulder.  “You’re beautiful,” he breathed out causing Lup to laugh and butt her head against his. 

“I said talk, that was flirting,” she chuckled as she raised their conjoined hands to head level allowing them to glance at one another.

“Sorry,” he whispered softly as he squeezed her hand again. “I can’t help it.” A small flick of his free hand followed lowering the lights and soft records of music played softly. A smile quirked on her lips as she looked back up at him, his own face reflecting a smile as he swayed slowly. “May I have this dance?”

“It’s already started Blue Jeans,” she swayed with him, putting her free hand on his shoulder while his hand went to her hip. She moved her head from his to rest on his shoulder so she could sigh softly causing Barry to smile. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“You did really well,” he whispered back as he moved a bit of hair away from her face. “I told you that you’d be fine.”

“You did well too Barry,” she muttered pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “We both did well and I’m sure people are looking for us now.”

“They can wait,” he hummed as his hand moved from her hip to her back pulling her closer to him. “They can see us after, I know you’re not one for parties anyways.”

“What’s this then?” she asked looking up with a playful smirk on her face.

“A date, or at least if you want to make it one.” He said his stutter starting to appear while a blush crept up on his cheeks.

Lup just smiled as she pulled their conjoined hands to her lips for her to kiss his knuckles softly. “A date sounds great Barry.” He look up at her and smiled softly. They both hesitated slightly before simultaneously leaning in to give one another a soft kiss. Barry tilted his head at an angle just so Lup could run her free hand into his hair while their intertwined hands stayed by their sides. Barry was the first to pull away smiling as Lup tried to chase his lips. “Tease,” she chuckled put as her eyes fluttered open again. 

Barry laughed softly while Lup's hand tightened on his hair. “Lup dates are different then what you're implying.” Barry was now blushing again refusing  to look at Lup causing her to laugh instead.

“Is your mind in the gutter Bluejeans?” She asked softly while nudging him back with her hips causing him to stumble and a smile to pull at he lips. “Hair pulling got you a little worked up? Is there anything else I should know about?” 

Barry flushed and stumbled back into the table besides him and muttered something untellable before looking at their conjoined hands. “Is that still connected huh?”  
“Switching subjects on me?” She asked again as pressed herself closer to him and squeezing his hand. “They have loverboy, it’s because I love you.”

That caused Barry to blush even more, not used to hearing it fall from her lips but a playful smirk played on her face as she tugged on his hand, “you do need to let go though so I can un-do my hair.” Barry let go of her hand reluctantly Lup did look down at them sadly before letting them linger slightly before moving to undo her hair and let her curls fall over her shoulders. Barry smiled and moved his free hands over to tuck some hair over her ear.  
“Better,” he sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers softly and giving her a quick peck.

Lup hummed as she moved her hands wandered down to untuck his tux fully then unbuttoning his jacket and as a final touch she loosened his tie, using it as leverage to pull him closer to her. “Better,” she breathed as well and Barry’s breath hitched.

“If it wasn’t before it definitely was now,” Bary whispered down at her. Lup chuckled before rolling to tie around her hand to edge him closer to her. She smirked and he shifted slightly, “Lup.” 

“Yes Barold?” she teased as she pressed closer to him a leg on his thigh. He groaned softly and her smirk grew wider. “Do you want something?”

“You,” he whispered softly, his whole face red as a tomato and refusing to look at Lup.

She chuckled as she pulled him closer to her with his necktie. Causing them to be face to face, “I’ll be looking forward to this Barry, the concert and the afterparty.” Barry swallowed slowly as he looked over at Lup before closing his eyes and closing the distance between them. Both of them hummed as their lips made contact as did their hands again, their hands intertwining as they kissed. The kiss soon turned deep quickly and Barry turned the tide as he moved to moved Lup onto the table.  
As they parted Barry noticed that both of them were  humming the parts to their song that made him smile. As the music reach the climax Lup tapped her fingers over Barry’s chest slowly like he’s seen her do so many times before on the violin but in between she popped the buttons on his shirt. She smirked playfully as she looped a leg over his hip to pull her hips flush with his. 

“Lup,” he warned as he looked at her up and down licking his lips slightly and she giggled.

“You need something BB?”

“I already said I needed you.” he resorted as he pulled their hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. 

“Let me take initiative then because you’re so slow and I need you too, you’ve been such a tease lately.” Lup huffed and let him kiss her fingers as she shifted to hike her dress up and wiggled to let her panties drop to her ankles. As her cock sprang free she groaned and so did Barry as he looked her up and down while breathing slowly. “Like what you see?”

“Very,” he breathed before pecking her lips. She hummed again this time no song only a broken tune. His hand moved to her hips as they lay their conjoined hands on the table. 

Lup wiggled and Barry moved to kiss her jaw. She moaned softly as her hands wandered down to his own slacks and pushed them down quickly to bunch at his ankles. Lup sighed as Barry nipped at her jawbone. “Tease,” she whispered again while her knee gently touched his crotch gently causing him to groan.  
“Not my fault you’re so lovely I have show you how I love you.” 

“Fuck that I need you in me about yesterday,” she hissed out as she grabbed the nearest bottle of oil and uncapping it. 

Barry gave a groan as he pulled away from her neck and took the bottle from her, “you said I could do it next time, it’s next time.”

Lup looked slightly concerned but allowed him to grab the bottle from her as she moved to the edge and hiked her skirt up more. “Alright, just make it quick.”  
“Alright,” he kissed her softly but Lup ran her hand through his hair to keep him in place for a  few more seconds. As soon as she let him go he was pouring oil on his fingers and looking down with concentration causing Lup to groan softly. He moved slowly, causing Lup’s ankle to press into his back while Barry chuckled before pressing in his pointer finger. She moand and Barry responded by arching his finger in her trying to stretch her as best as he could. After a bit of work he slid in another finger in and started thrusting his finger in and out of her. She moaned his name before moving her hand to press against his crotch to palm him through his shorts.  He groaned out her name while she moved forward to  latch on to his neck.

Another finger was added quickly to spread her wider. The thrusts in she moved down to his hands  to pull him out of her. “I’m good come on Barry.”

He moans softly as she pushed him pants down and freed his erection to pump his didck a few times with her oil covered hand. Barry groaned loudly as he pushed her hand away quickly before lining himself up with her. He pushed back into her slowly to her causing them both to groan. Lup latched on his neck, nipping and biting in between her moans. Barry cried out, his knees going weak as she nipped back at him while pushing into her. “Fuck Loops you’re driving me nuts.”

“Good,” she groaned as she  bucked her hips up into his. Barry started to moved once she bucked forward. His hips pulled out slowly before pushing back in causing them both to groan loudly. Barry breathes into her ears as he slowly started to speed up his pace with what she seemed to crave from him. As soon as he set the right pace causing Lup to be a groaning mess his hand wrapped around her cock and started to jerk her off in time with his thrusts. As he moved Lup became putty in his hands allowing him to lay her back down on the table as he pounded into her.

As Lup’s moans became more and more frequent Barry wondered how they weren’t found out. As he wondered that Lup’s words became intelligible meaning he could only picked up his name as she spilled out on his hand. He gasped softly and came soon after her spilling inside of her with a kiss.  
After catching their breath Barry pulled out slowly kissing her lips softly before picking up her hand and kissing her fingers. Lup smiled and pressed her hand to his cheek. “Hey handsome.”

“Beautiful,” he responded softly before butting his head against hers affectionately. They both smiled as their fingers found each other once more. They would stay there like that for a while, keeping each other close and quiet in their company. When they left they still hand their hands interlaced with one another, keeping each other close for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> They totally fucked after that spiel though.


End file.
